You Shall Be Mine
by AisteachSam
Summary: Poor Sasori is trying to avoid Itachi. but will he be able to keep away? YOAI request from a friend


Sasori quickly walked down the halls of the Akatsuki base. He was not relaxed, he couldn't relax. Not when Itachi could appear at any moment. Before turning a corner he looked around, no sign of him. Sasori sighed relieved and quickly made his way to his room closing the door behind him.

"Hiding from someone?" purred a raven haired man.

"Yes I… Wait! Itachi!" Sasori exclaimed practically jumping away from the other man.

"Yes Sasori?" he asked smirking.

"Um s-stay away from me!" he said opening the door and running out. Itachi chuckled to himself.

"He is so cute," he muttered as he walked out the door.

Poor Sasori's hell started a couple of months ago when Itachi decided he liked the red head. Even though the man was older Itachi couldn't help but think he was cute, especially when he thought about the possibility of Sasori being his little uke. Oh that image right there made his pants uncomfortable. Sasori didn't want anything to do with the Uchiha, but Itachi didn't want to take no for an answer. He said to Sasori on numerous occasions that he would make the red head his, whatever the cost. The scary part was that the raven haired man wasn't even drunk when he made those claims, and he looked dead serious on top of it. He had even gotten so far as pinning the Akasuna to the wall and forcefully kissing him. Which is now why he tries to avoid Itachi completely… not that it was possible since they both lived at the base. Sasori ran and hid in the hallway closet. He stayed quiet as Itachi's footsteps approached. They stayed there for a moment then went farther down the hallway, Sasori sighed relived. He stayed there just in case Itachi came back and also because he couldn't get out even if he wanted to… long story short the closet was a complete mess and every minute Sasori spent there worrying if Itachi was coming back he sank deeper into the various items that were thrown in there because their original owners decided to neglect them in the small dark space.

A while later someone opened the door, light flooded the dark room and poor Sasori tumbled out of the closet with boom!

"Jeez, bunch of lazy bastards… they should learn how to clean up after themselves," a white haired teen commented to herself as she looked inside the door she had just opened.

"ow…" groaned Sasori who was holding where he hit his head. She looked down and stared at the man apologetically.

"Master Sasori what were you doing in there?" she asked kneeling down.

"What do you think Eri?" he grumbled as he sat up then let her help him stand.

"Was it Itachi-san again?" she asked. Sasori simply nodded still rubbing his head. Eri sighed, "I wish I could help."

"Um… You know him the best right?" Sasori asked.

"Well I knew him since I was little if that's what you're asking," she said

"So, can't you just go tell him I'm not interested? I mean since he might listen to you more than anyone else here right?" he asked. Eri shook her head.

"I already tried, he has his mind set on you Master," she said.

"That's not what I wanted to hear…" Sasori whined.

"Sorry but one thing I know for sure about him is when he sets his mind on something, he never gives up," Eri said. Sasori nearly sobbed at the news.

"That's also what I didn't want to hear…" he whined again.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. He sighed again so she gave him a quick but comforting hug then said, "If you need me master you know where my room is." Then she left.

Sasori started for his room again when he was tackled by a blonde.

"Danna!" he cried happily.

Sasori sighed, "what do you want Deidara?"

"What? I can't just say hi, un?" Deidara asked.

"Not now, I'm not in the mood," Sasori said pushing him off and getting back into his room closing the door behind him.

"Danna un?" said a confused Deidara to himself.

Sasori flopped on to his bed feeling depressed. "Damn brat," he muttered under his breath. He couldn't believe Itachi's behavior; if someone gets turned down so many times he should learn to give up… maybe 'give up' wasn't even in the Uchiha's vocabulary. Sasori didn't know how much longer he could stand it. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and slowly closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

A little while later Sasori's door creaked open, Itachi popped his head in. Seeing the puppet master asleep he smirked and walked in quietly closing the door behind him, then locking it. He walked up to the bed and gently prodded the other man awake.

"Huh?" Sasori muttered tiredly, slowly opening his eyes but unable to see who was disturbing his sleep because of the dark. Itachi smirked and kissed him. Sasori didn't think much and kissed him back. Itachi wrapped his arms around his slim waist and licked Sasori's bottom lip. Feeling the wet tongue Sasori's eyes widened and he pulled away. He quickly reached for a light and clicked it on, finding himself to be face to face with the raven haired man he had been trying to stay away from. "I-Itachi!" he exclaimed.

"Shhh… Sasori-chan, everyone is sleeping. We don't want to go and wake them up… or do we?" he smirked getting closer.

"Yes I do! I-I mean n-no! I m-mean… s-shut up!" Sasori stammered not knowing what the right answer was. Itachi chuckled.

"Ether way works with me," he smirked.

"Well… I don't want you in here in the first place! I don't want anything to do with you! Why don't you understand that?" he said.

"Your reaction earlier tells me otherwise," Itachi smirked. Sasori blushed madly.

"I-I didn't know what was happening," he said.

"Sure you didn't," Itachi said.

"I didn't!" Sasori scowled. Itachi tackled the red head and pinned him to his bed.

"Just admit you liked it," he purred.

"N-no" Sasori said struggling. Itachi smirked again and crashed his lips into Sasori's. Sasori went wide eyed and tried to pull away but Itachi over powered him and kept the other man where he wanted. He forced his tongue into Sasori's mouth knowing he wouldn't just let him in. He licked his tongue. Sasori let out an involuntary moan. Itachi smirked and kept licking, savoring his prize. He broke the kiss for air then ripped off Sasori's cloak to lick his sensitive heart capsule. Sasori panted and moaned. "I-Itachi…" he moaned.

"You still have some feeling here don't you?" he smirked. Sasori nodded. Itachi nibbled at the edges of it which caused Sasori to moan louder. Itachi pulled back to take off his own cloak and shirt then tugged off Sasori's pants along with his boxers. "I wonder…" he said as he looked Sasori up and down. Sasori tried to cover himself feeling embarrassed. He chuckled and pushed Sasori back down on the bed. He took Sasori's length into his hand and pumped it. Sasori gasped and moaned loudly.

"I-Itachi…" He moaned. Itachi chuckled and pumped a bit harder.

"So you can feel that," he mused.

"Y-Yes," Sasori moaned. As Itachi pumped harder and harder Sasori moaned louder until the red head cummed on the other man's hand blushing. Itachi smirked and licked the cum off. Sasori watched him, wanting more. Itachi felt he had played with him enough and pulled off his own pants and boxers relieving his already hardened length. Itachi kept smirking as he put his fingers to Sasori's mouth. Sasori opened his mouth and started sucking and licking the digits greedily. Itachi moaned and reclaimed them when they were covered. He placed the fingers at Sasori's entrance and slid one in. Sasori gasped and bucked his hips a bit; Itachi smirked and inserted another finger sliding them in and out to a steady pace. "I-Itachi I want more…" Sasori moaned.

"Say you want me Sasori," he purred.

"I-I want you…" Sasori moaned. Itachi smirked victoriously and removed his fingers replacing them with his length. He then thrust hard into Sasori.

"Ah!" Sasori moaned in pain.

"S-Sorry got too excited," Itachi apologized. He kept his pace slow as Sasori adjusted to him. He gladly granted Sasori's wish with his uke begged for more. He started to slam into him as Sasori moaned loudly. Itachi moaned and started to pump the other male's length again. After an hour Sasori climaxed first getting cum all over Itachi's stomach. With a few more thrusts Itachi moaned and shot his seed deep inside of Sasori. Both men panted and groaned as Itachi slowly pulled out. Panting he laid next to Sasori. They both panted for a while then looked at each other. Itachi broke the silence by chuckling a bit evilly.

"What's so funny?" Sasori asked.

"You," he said simply, "You actually thought you could resist me."

"I did, I mean I did for a while…" Sasori said.

"Yeah but it made the victory so much sweeter," Itachi smirked, and then rolled over to kiss Sasori lovingly. Sasori gladly kissed back. When he broke the kiss and yawned Itachi said, "Let's go to sleep." To which Sasori agreed. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasori and kept him close as sleep claimed them both. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the Akatsuki members who woke to the noise of their love making, such as poor Deidara who was in the next room.

"D-Danna? A-and Itachi un?" he whispered to himself in a bit of shock. The poor blonde got no sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
